


Black dye

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And a little bit of angst, But he's tired, Fluff, Fox is a Good Bro, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, and Rex is adorable little cadet, and actually Jango isn't bad, and little cameo from Boba, and wants just a little time to himselfe, but also comedy, no one can tell me otherwise, not on his brothers watch, try and fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: In a world, where Fox tries to chill and his brothers are scheming, Rex exists.Or simply a story about how Rex got adopted.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-1010 | Fox, Jango Fett & CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Welcome to the GAR [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Black dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sietra2907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/gifts).



Fox was actually happy for once. No one needed him, no one cried on his shoulder and no one tried to rope him into something illegal.

So yes, Fox found this day relaxing and for once normal.

“Fox!”

Fox groaned.

Here goes his peace.

“Fox!”

Maybe they won’t see him? He was quite well hidden in his bed capsule. 

“We know you are there! Come down!”

Yeah, no peace for him today, it seems.

Groaning and slowly sitting up, he glared down on his batch mates with disdain. To his surprise there was one more additional brother. A little cadet with blond hair and big, brown eyes…

“Oh, hell no!” Fox stopped in the middle of his move, knowing what it meant. ”I don’t think so!”

“You didn’t even heard us!” Bly snarled.

Fox returned to laying on his bed pad and used his right hand as support for his head. Then he once again glared down on his brothers.

“I don’t need to. I already know what you want to say and I say no.” his answer made Wolffe growl. “Go to 17, he will help you.”

“Oh, come on!” moaned Ponds. “He needs our help! Your help!”

His youngest batch mate took the small one in his hands and rised like a tooka-cat. Fox rolled his eyes. His brothers were a menace! Why couldn’t they go to 17?! Why him? And why this little blond looked at him like that?! 

Kriff.

Fox frowned at the child, who in return started to tear. His small, pudgy cheeks started to slowly turn pink and his big, brown eyes to tear. Now that was an exploitation of his emotions!

The kid was cute.

Finally Fox snarked.

“What do you want?”

Cody answered him.

“He needs a hair dye. We heard some of long-necks talking about him.”

Now that made Fox frown more. Crazy docs couldn’t do anything without confirmation from the Prime and even then they were left with strong refusal. Jango Fett didn’t care for their looks, but for their soul. That was all, that he cared for and in some ways it inspired Fox to be better.

But back to the subject.

“What were they talking about?” he asked, getting down to his brothers.

From personal experience Fox knew, that Jango was grateful for any informations on long-necks doings. Especially those, that went against his specific orders.

“About… Well, you know about what! What else would they talk about?” grumbled Wolffe with his arms crosse.

Fox rised single brow.

“And what happened next?”

They looked at each other with not quite shyness, but something akin to it.

“We kidnapped him from his bed capsule?” murmured Ponds.

Fox’s brow ticked.

How stupid were his brothers?! Did they want to be decommissioned?! 

“Who's bright idea it was?” he hissed.

Little kid shrunk on himself and Fox sighned again.

It was such a beautiful day, but as always it ended when his brothers came.

“It’s not your fault, little one.” Fox crouched in front of little blond, who looked at him hesitantly. “Sometimes my brothers are total nerfheads.”

Small human snorted softly.

“Oi!” indignantly puffed Cody.

“Don’t bother with them. They’re a lost cause.” Fox shook his head and his brothers started to vehemently protest.”Now come, we have places to be if we actually want to help you.”

Not looking back, he took kid’s hand in his bigger one and lead him to the exit.

* * *

Jango Fett was an imposing men, even with a child in his arms.

“Who did you bring with you today?” Mandalorian asked Fox.

“Docs wanted to get him decommissioned.” Fox didn’t see need in playing around the bush. ”My batch mates brought him in.”

Jango’s intense stare turned to the little, blond human hidden behind his legs. His eyes softened.

“Come forward adiik.” Boba in his hands fussed for a second, when Jango changed his position. “I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

Fox looked at the scared child, who was looking up at him, and nodded his head. There wasn't any danger in the man. At the moment.

Slowly, little blonde emerged from behind Fox and stopped before his template, who smiled softly at him.

“What’s your name, adiik?” It was not the first time that Fox saw Jango as something else than ruthless trainer.

But it was the first time, that he heard him speaking so softly.

Little human mumbled something under his nose.

“Again, please?”

“CT-7567” His answer was silent and Fox winced.

Fox was almost always Fox - sneaky, self-serving and egoistic, even when his brothers told him otherwise. He was Fox, not a number CC-1010.

So when he heard this child’s number, he felt a strong need to kick someone. Preferably long-neck.

“All right then.” Jango nodded. “Let’s help you, adiik. Fox get him to the bathroom. You know the drill.”

* * *

Half an hour later blond child became a black child.

The little one was looking at himself in the mirror with innocent awe, while Fox was cleaning their dying post in Jango’s bathroom. The small child was a little more than unrestful and Fox had a hard time to sit him still for more than minute.

He sincerely hoped that his brothers wouldn’t adopt this one. He saw their eyes, but still he hoped.

“How do you feel?” he asked when everything was cleaned.

“Um… I think... alright?” Blackhead shrugged his shoulders, but his big, brown, terrified eyes turned to him.

“Now that I have black hair I won’t be decommissioned, right? But what will happen when blond starts to show again? Will they try? Will I go to the lab? What will happen with me?” His nervousness finally showed.

Fox wasn’t sure himself, but he knew one thing.

He laid his hand on the smaller one of his younger brother and looked him in his eyes.

“If I know my brothers as well as I think I do, then you have nothing to worry. Besides I didn’t take you here to just dye your hair. Now, that Jango knows you are in the risk group, he will try to help you survive.”

Big eyes of the ‘67 widened and slowly, but surely fat tears started to fall. Feeling a bit more sure in his presence, Fox hugged little boy.

“Everything will be alright, vod’ika. I’m here ad’ika. No one will hurt you, I promise.” Fox whispered, while his little, black kid softly cried in his arms.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> How are you?  
> Today I present you with this small, but heartwarming piece of work.  
> Fox is the oldest, then comes Cody, Wolffe, Bly and Ponds. And Alpha-17 is their big bro to whom they come, when shit gets real. And Jango is the good one in this story, because I say so.  
> Do I need to translate mando'a?  
> Tell me in the comments what you think.


End file.
